


An odd duck

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, and feed, and make a little bed for it, but a cute one, feelings are not gin's speciality, fyr is an odd duck, that you take home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Family is not something Gin takes lightly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liryczna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/gifts).



Family is not something Gin takes lightly. There are very few people she cares about at all, and there is nothing she would put above them. 

In the beginning, she doesn’t know what to make of Fyr. He is an odd duck, and Gin is so used to seeing hidden motives that she stumbles when he wants nothing. At the beginning she tests him, constantly, and she knows he does not realise. She offers bribes and traps, and he accepts them like he doesn’t know how to refuse, and shares whatever he has without a thought. 

She watches him follow Nil around, and against herself feels halfway grateful and halfway worried. Then Fyr catches on the tragedy-in-the-making that Nil managed to get entangled in, and Gin grows wary again, ready to strike and crush him like a cockroach.

He helps.

She spends half the night listening to the easy flow of conversation as Fyr manages to stop Nil from going off for the whole night for the first time in weeks. She doesn’t know what to make of the boy, but can’t help smiling just a tiny bit more warmly in the morning. She knows he doesn’t see that, but Steffit does and raises an eyebrow in question.

She can see Nil smiles more and stays home more, even going down to the workshop a few times, doing nothing particular, tinkering with stones and metals, but it’s more than they’ve seen in a while. 

She can hear Steffit loud and clear, even when he says nothing. When the boys come back in the middle of the night, tired and dirty, but laughing, she realises she no longer worries about Flick’s friend, but for him as well. Then she sees the worry when he watches Nil in his bad moments, and realises who he reminds her of, and sighs, the answer obvious in hindsight, as always.

When she approaches Steffit he smiles, bright enough that the sun pales in comparison. When she approaches Nil he is blunt and eager, as always. 

She tells Fyr nothing, at first, thinking it is only fair after he managed to become a part of her family without her noticing a thing.


End file.
